


Tony's birthday

by Juleixo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt May being nice to Tony, Bruce and Natasha side couple, Peter being a good son, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Steve are just a side story, Wanda and Vision side couple, tony's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juleixo/pseuds/Juleixo
Summary: It is Tony's birthday and Peter has a really sweet surprise for him.





	Tony's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you guys like this, I had this cute idea reading something somewhere. If it has any gramatical errors, I am sorry!

Everyone was at the complex, and Natasha asked:  
-Okay, I know everyone is here and all, but where is Peter?  
The door of the elevator opened:  
-Tony, tony, tony!  
-Hey kiddo.   
Peter and Tony hug each other. May was in the door just waiting. Peter turned to look at her:  
-Come Aunt May, you have to meet everyone. Guys, this is my Aunt May. I am happy that everyone is here for Tony’s birthday!  
Steve: After your idea you couldn’t say no.   
Tony: Peter’s idea?   
May: He wanted to make a surprise for you.  
-A surprise?   
Peter started to mess with his shirt, saying:  
-It is just… You told me your family never cared about you, so I called everyone, so we can take a group picture. We are your family Tony. I just wanted you to see that we care about you. So, yeah. That was my idea. I also brought cake. Well, that was Aunt May’s idea, I hope everyone likes chocolate. We asked an Iron Man special.   
Wanda: Oh my god, it is literally an Iron Man cake!   
Bruce: This is really creative Peter.   
Steve: When he told me the idea, I loved it.   
Steve hugged Tony from behind, Tony had no reaction. Peter bit his lip:  
-Did you liked the idea? Did you liked? I didn’t wanted to buy you anything because you can buy anything you want, I wanted to show you we love you.   
Tony hugged Peter, he was almost crying. Peter smiled, hugging him back, Aunt May had already gone to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, Tony thanked her, cutting the cake, giving everyone a piece. Bruce and Natasha were seating together, just like Wanda and Vision. Aunt May got into a conversation with Clint, Sam and Bucky. Steve seat by Peter, looking at the weird group talking to Aunt May:  
-Do you think they have something in common?   
-Well, Sam and Clint are normal, the only one I think it is just admiring Sam while he talks.  
Steve laughed:  
-Yeah, I think you are right. But weirder than that, Tony and Thor. What you think they are talking about?  
-Thor maybe talking about Loki?  
-Probably. Or Tony talking about you, probably.   
-Me?   
-He loves you Peter. For real. 

Hours later…

Vision: Okay, let’s get together for the picture.   
In the middle, Tony and Peter. Aunt May took the picture. She smiled:  
-Took a bunch.   
Tony took the phone, printing the picture really fast, Aunt May put it on a frame:  
-Happy birthday Tony.   
-Thanks a lot guys. For real.   
Everyone started to leave. The last ones, Peter hugged Tony again, Aunt May was the last one, putting something on his pocket. As soon as they went away, Tony took it of, it was a pendrive. Steve kissed his neck:  
-What is that honey?   
-May put it in my pocket. Let’s see.   
He opened and it had one archive. A video. He opened, it could be seen a living room, a little kid was seating on the carpet, a christmas tree could be seen. The little boy looked up:  
-What are you doing aunt may?   
May seats by him:  
-Nothing honey, I just went to pick the camera to take some pictures of you after. What you have there?  
-The present you bought for me.   
-Yes, that’s true. Open it.   
Little Peter open the present:  
-Oh. My. God! It is an Iron Man costume! And Tony Stark autobiography! Oh my god, thanks a lot Aunt May!!   
-You liked it?  
-Of course! Tony is amazing, he is so smart, the suit he made is so amazing, besides, he is a great scientist, one of the bests of the world! I want to grow up to be just like him! Can I put the costume on?   
-Of course, go on.   
He puts on the mask and starts running, then Aunt May gets up and the video ends. Tony’s eyes were watering, Steve smiled:  
-Oh god, Peter is so sweet.   
-Yeah - Tony’s voice was breaking.   
-Are you okay honey?   
-Yes.   
-You love him don’t you?   
-A lot. He is so important to me Steve, he is a better version of me.   
-I know babe… He is great.   
Tony looked at the picture of everyone together:  
-It is so weird sometimes.  
-What?   
-Having a family.   
-We are a weird family. But it is a good one.   
-Yeah. Yeah it is.


End file.
